Cameroonball
Cameroonball |nativename = Republic of Cameroonball : République du Camerounballe |founded = 1 January 1960 |image = Cameroone.png |caption = No independence for the south! |government = Dominant Party Republic |language = French English Cameroonian Pidgin English |type = Adamawan Bantu Sudanic Chadic Senegambian |capital = Yaoundéball |affiliation = African Unionball Commonwealthball OICball UNball |religion = Christian Islam |friends = Chadball Chinaball Israelcube Canadaball USAball CARball Germanyball Ivory Coastball Republic of the Congoball Nigeriaball |enemies = Southern Cameroonsball Boko Haramball Franceball South Africaball |likes = Football, internet censorship, pink shrimp, dancing, claiming the song "Waka Waka", Samuel Eto'o |hates = Separatists, terrorism, corruption, Paul Biya, James Cameroon |predecessor = British Cameroonball |intospace = No |bork = bongo bongo |status = I can into winning football cup !!! (You hear that, Egypt?) Women's National Team eliminated of the World Cup (Feminine edition). Men's National Team playing in the Africa Cup of Nations |reality = African countryball }}Cameroonball is a countryball in Central Africa. He is known to be "Minimized Africa" because he has sea, mountains, tropical forests and Sahel desert in the North. History Cameroonball was originally an 8ball, and after this a Bantuball. German Empireball discovered and adopted him in 1884. When they lost in WWI, Cameroonball passed to Franceball's government, while the western parts of him go the that of the UKball's. Now, Cameroonball is an independent African countryball since 1960, with the southern British Cameroonsballs joining him the next year. He has the same leader since 1982. Flag Colors Relations Friends * Canadaball - Same languages, same unions (Commonwealth/La Francophonie), and same problem with separatists. * Central African Republicball - Bantu brother. He is suffering a civil war between kebabs and Christians and I worry about him! * Chadball - My best friend forever!!! He helped me in removing terrorist scum. * Chinaball - Other good friend, gib me a lot of aid. * Colombiaball - I'm Shakira's biggest fan! * Germanyball - Real father. I love him more than Franceball! * Israelcube - I support him a lot, and he help me a lot too, gib me military and economic support. * Ivory Coastball - My closest friend in West Africa, we have similar tastes and are both football lovers. * Republic of the Congoball - Other brother, much more respectable than his eastern neighbour. Yuo are best Congo! Enemies * Bakassiball - No Internet and independence for You either! * Boko Haramball - THE WORST TERRORIST SCUM ON EARTH !!! YOU ARE NOT TRUE KEBAB, LOOK WHAT YUO DID TO ME AND MY NEIGHBOURS, EVIL PSYCHOPAT ! ME, NIGERIA AND CHAD WILL REMOVE YOU !!! * Franceball - Adoptive mother. REMOVE CFA WORST MONEY! Stop controlling my economy! * Nigeriaball - Our relation are of improvings because of music and fighting evil kebab but still mad at him. AT LEAST HE DID GIB BAKASSI! Although the Senate didn't agree, deeply. * South Africaball - Leave Shakira alone! "Waka Waka" is Mine! * Southern Cameroonsball - No Internet and independence for You! How to draw Cameroonball is simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes. # Color them of this green, this red '''and '''this yellow # Draw in the red stripe, a yellow star # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Bakassi2.png MnpH0hG.png QTxNZI5.png Cameroonball.png VoNkUek.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Cameroonball 1961-1975.png|Cameroonball from (1961-1975) Comics vulEaYO.png 7gKguI2.png Remove_Kebab_2014._This_is_my_second_Polandball_OC._It_9871b6_5011797.jpg|Alongside Chadball Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png CNOxCDJ.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png My Africar.png X9OePm0.png }} Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Commonwealth Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Coffee Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Central Africa Category:Red Green Yellow Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Islam Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Cameroonball Category:Corrupt Category:Funny Name Category:World Cup Participants